Encore une minute
by Swato
Summary: Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés derrière son crâne mais des mèches persistaient à sortir du chignon pour venir effleurer ses joues et son front, voiler un peu ses yeux et former des ombres délicates sur son visage. Fanfic The magicians. Attention: Spoil 3x05


**Fandom**: The magicians

**Pairing**: Eliot x Quentin

**Note: **Attention ! Spoil 3x05 !

**Prompt:** J'étais sur le premier barreau d'une échelle.

.

* * *

.

**Encore une minute**

.

Quentin était sur le premier barreau de l'échelle que lui et Eliot avaient fabriqué pour pouvoir regarder la mosaïque d'en haut. La tête posée contre un des piliers en bois et le bras enroulé autour pour se stabiliser, il ressemblait à un gamin en train de faire un câlin à une drôle de peluche. Une peluche rigide qui ne devait pas être très confortable. Ses doigts étaient tachés de craie, il en avait même sur la joue et sur le front. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés derrière son crâne mais des mèches persistaient à sortir du chignon pour venir effleurer ses joues et son front, voiler un peu ses yeux et former des ombres délicates sur son visage.

Eliot serra et desserra les doigts pour atténuer les crampes qui parcouraient ses articulations à force de placer carreaux après carreaux sur le sol. Son dos était en compote, ses mains lui faisaient mal et ses genoux grinçaient. Une brise légère soufflait et créait des mélodies en s'engouffrant entre les branches des arbres. Le soleil refit son apparition après s'être caché entre deux nuages et Eliot leva le visage vers le ciel pour profiter de la chaleur.

— Pause ? Proposa Quentin.

— Pause, soupira Eliot.

Quentin descendit du barreau, retroussa ses manches distraitement et vint le rejoindre au centre de la mosaïque. Sans décorum, il s'allongea par terre et poussa un long soupir en fermant les paupières. Ce ne fut que sous cet angle qu'Eliot remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de Quentin.

— Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

— O-Ouais, juste...

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Quentin grimaça sans ouvrir les yeux.

— Fatigué ? Termina-t-il.

— Est-ce que tu me demandes si t'es fatigué ? Le taquina Eliot.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu me demandes si...

Quentin grogna et fit mine de lui donner un léger coup de pied mais avec les paupières fermées, ça devait être difficile de viser juste. Eliot sourit et ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Les cheveux de Quentin semblaient déterminés à dissimuler sa figure, même en position allongée. Eliot tendit la main et repoussa une mèche sur le coté, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

— T'as jamais pensé à te couper les cheveux ? Lui demanda Eliot.

— Je les aime bien longs, protesta Quentin.

Eliot repoussa la dernière mèche de cheveux qui cachait son sourcil.

— Si t'es si déterminé que ça à les garder longs, ne te cache pas derrière eux, t'as un si joli visage, dit-il d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

Eliot ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Peut-être pas du tout finalement. Quentin tourna la tête vers lui avec ses yeux de chiots battus, les sourcils haussés et la bouche légèrement tombante.

— Le spleen n'est plus à la mode, Q. Souris un peu.

— La mode est différente à Fillory.

— Aaaaah, je suis sûr que non, avoir une coupe mulet et porter des chaussettes sous des sandales font toujours de toi un has been même à Fillory alors...

L'expression mélancolique de Quentin s'envola progressivement au profit d'un sourire. Bingo. Eliot leva un sourcil, avec un sourire amusé.

— Voilà qui est mieux.

Quentin secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je pourrais faire revenir la coupe mulet à la mode...

— Doux Jésus, grogna Eliot.

Quentin laissa échapper un petit rire. Penché au dessus de lui, Eliot ne résista pas à la tentation de lui voler un baiser, juste pour clore ce petit moment de calme par un geste tendre. Même s'il ne fallait pas y penser trop et réserver les moments de réflexions pour la mosaïque. Quentin ne laissa pas sa main partir lorsqu'il se décala doucement et que leurs bouches se séparèrent. Eliot s'allongea à ses cotés et le laissa entremêler leurs doigts. Ses crampes parurent s'estomper comme par magie.

— Tu fais une sieste et je continue. Ok, Q ?

— H-hm hm...

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

Encore une minute.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

Je suis tombé dans le fandom et dans le pairing... oup's ?


End file.
